Beyond Chaos
by Time4Crisis
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. When the time comes, you must face it. Find out what happens when the character of Sonic must face their inner demons and how the fate of the world lies in the darkness within.


Beyond Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters represented, all belong to Sega and other associated clients of Sega.**

**Exclaimer: All OC's created by me are copyrighted -that means don't use them in your stories without permission.**

**Chapter 1**

Black Noises

_Wild Canyon:_

_9:23 A.M._

The sand and dust of the canyonshifted widely but calmly throughout the plateaus. Beaming rays of the sun struck down onto the burning ground with a gaze of orange and yellow reflecting colors. A slight breeze crept around the crevices to ease the humidity throbbing off the ground. Small patches of green spots were found scarcely in the drenches and near ponds of water. A few glyphs remained solid in their place, showing the eldest age of the canyon.

Shadow stepped out into an open area of sand and dust. Puffs of smoke of dust clouded around his shoes with each step he took. He had a green chaos emerald in his right hand which shined brightly with the sun reflecting off of it, giving off sparkles and flashes of light with each reflected side. He grasped it tightly in his hands and raised it to his face in examination.

"Hmm. The emeralds. Surely if I gather enough of them I should be able to find an answer or purpose to my life. This 'ultimate life form' vibe is a thing of the past; I need to find my own path from here on," Shadow thought to himself in the silence of the canyon.

Shadow set the emerald aside and began to skate away out of the canyon. Before he got far, a sudden flash of purple light beamed between two plateaus a few clicks away. Shadow skidded to a halt and looked towards the strange light. The light faded away in a brief moment.

"Now what was that? Surely there's nothing here for something like that to come out of nowhere," he thought to himself again.

Shadow turned to the alleyway and skated towards it to investigate. The alley was dark as the wind snaked through it making a "whoo" noise between the giant rock formations. Shadow continued to pass through it, jumping over large cracks in the ground and jumping over large boulders. A streak of light waited at the end of the alley as Shadow glided pass through it.

Shadow hit the brakes as he flew out into a large opening. He landed on a sandy hill sloping downwards to something. He gazed out into the field and noticed he had just landed in a massive creator. Towards the impact center was a black and purple orb of some sort floating in the center. Flashes of lightning whipped across it. Shadow curiously, but concerned, skated over to it. He stopped a few feet away and walked up to it. It was about one and one third higher than him and it was pulsing some sort of magnetic field. He then cautiously took a few more steps closer and raised his hand and touched it ever so slightly with the palm of his hand. He quickly took his hand back as the orb's surface rippled, like water, and made a strange gurgling sound. The black orb then explodes in a cloud of dust. Shadow raised his arm to his face in defense and grunted.

Shadow, now alert, hastily reacted to the explosion, raising the chaos emerald to his face and fiercely looking around for danger. The smoke cleared and nothing laid present ahead of him where the orb used to be but only a small circle of sand of where it's position was. He looked around in front of him a bit but found nothing in his sights. He let his guard down for the moment.

Shadow pondered in his head, "must be one of Eggman's tricks, or maybe a test of some sort."

Shadow began to turn around but still thought to himself, "whatever this was unsuccessful unless it was a trap-"

Once Shadow had fully turned around, a dark hedgehog-figure laid before his eyes nearly right before his face. Shadow gasped and jumped back a bit, with the chaos emerald still out. The figure looked very similar to Sonic's "super" form but only completely covered in black with black smoke coming off of it and no pupils in it's eyes. The figure looked almost like a statue, motionless, staring off into Shadow who was still awestruck.

"Who are you? And what was that little 'show' you just pulled off?" Shadow blurted out.

The shadow figure tilts it's head to the left at the chaos emerald. It opened it's mouth and a monstrous voice slithered out of it's mouth.

"_That's a chaos emerald…" _the figure strangely remarked.

Shadow grimaced and took another step back.

The figure tilted it's head back to Shadow, _"I WANT IT"_

"Huh, you'll have to fight me first!" Shadow responded.

"_CHAOS-!"_

Shadow began the words to "chaos control" but before he could finish with "control," the dark figure finished for him by quickly grapping his wrist with the chaos emerald and stating the last word:

"Control." An evil grin appeared on the figure's dark face as he finished Shadow's statement, showing off sharp teeth.

A dark field emitted around the figure and Shadow that froze Shadow in his place. Chaos control had been activated by the dark figure instead. The figure took a few steps toward Shadow's hand and opened his fingers and removed the emerald right out of his hand. Shadow was aware of what the dark hedgehog was doing.

The shadow figure took a few steps back and grinned. It then jumped slightly into the air and did a sideways spin-kick at Shadow's face, breaking chaos control. Shadow gets thrown backwards a few yards away and then slammed his back into a large rock. Shadow grunted a bit and then broke out of the rock and gazed up to see the figure pulling out another, black, gem that looks strikingly similar to the chaos emerald's shape and size.

He held the two together which then a green streak of color pours out of the green chaos emerald and into the black. The green's color fades away and freakishly green veins appear on it. The dark figure examined the black emerald which a strobe of green lightning flashed around it for a bit.

The black hedgehog tossed Shadow what used to be the green chaos emerald, now clear and with veins and said, "here's you're precious emerald. For an ultimate life form, you made this too easy."

Shadow caught it and confusingly pondered at it's corrupted self now.

"What just happened?" Shadow said aloud as he looked back up to see the dark figure gone.

_East Metro City_

_11:10 A.M._

A jewelry store suddenly exploded in the city. Citizens dashed away in fear as the police quickly arrived at the scene. Several officers surrounded the building behind their armored vans and flashing cars as a dark figure walked out with two emeralds, one black with green and purple lightning flashing around it and another clear one with purple veins sticking out of it. Some men hesitated at the evil sight of this dark being but kept their rifles pointing at it. A few curious pedestrians witnessed the scene from a distance.

An officer with a megaphone shouted at the hedgehog to drop the emeralds, "DROP BOTH GEMS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

"Ha, here, catch!" The shadow said as it threw the once purple chaos emerald at the officer.

He scrambled to grasp it with the megaphone already in his hands. Several officers began to fire at it but the dark figure leaped into the sky, causing a massive shockwave that blew the police backwards. The force of the shockwave blew a few buildings down causing much damage on the block as the other cars and vans were also thrown into them. A huge creator of cracks and dents in the ground is the only thing left on the street along with spraying water from a fire hydrant that exploded upon the figure's exit.

Atop a tall building that lied a few blocks away from the scene, a hedgehog stands on top of a building witnessing the destruction.

The hedgehog balled his hand into a fist and mumbled, "this isn't good. If what they say is true, some sort of _blue hedgehog _could be the solution to all of this. Lets hope he's capable of harvesting _**chaotic energy**_…"

End of Chapter 1

**This is a side-project I started awhile back. I uploaded this first to get an impression on where it might go in the future. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
